


Bow and Arrows

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bows & Arrows, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are his choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow and Arrows

Clint is well versed in using all weapons.  
As a sniper he has learnt how to use all types of guns.  
But he prefers bows and arrows.  
Because his choice of weapon,  
Is both deadly ad silent.  
The victims never see it coming.  
Its silent and precise.  
Clint has mastered the bow to such effect,  
That it is an extension of his body.  
This weapon is as effective as a gun.


End file.
